A Real Birthday Surprise
by Lone Canadian
Summary: America's birthday is always forgotten but not this time, thanks to Spain! But do the plans go according to plan? Stupid France. No pairings! Sorry, they didn't fit! T for a word or two


The world meeting had started an hour ago yet all was still in chaos. England and France were still brawling on top of the table, Germany was banging his fist on the podium, demanding some attention, Canada was busy chatting away with his bear, China and Japan were talking about sales, Russia and Prussia were yelling at each other about who was "awesome-er" than the other (Prussia believing the added letter in his name counted as an extra point on his part), even countries like Italy and Hungary were shouting since they couldn't hear each other over all of the other countries. It wasn't until Spain got up to the podium, pushing Germany out of the way, and started his speech that the room started to quiet down. Probably because the guy was furious that he was missing his favorite Spanish comedy and refused to take any longer than necessary on this meeting.

"LISTEN UP!" the crowd hushed, never hearing Spain scream like that before, "I have one matter to discuss with you all today and then I will be leaving to watch half of what's left of my show," Spain snapped and glared around the room. "The only thing I came here today for was the matter of America's birthday. We have all celebrated each other's birthdays together multiple times over the years and a major funder of these parties has been America himself…but we haven't done the same for him once!"

It took some time, but soon the countries faces had gone from listening intently to shocked expressions as they realized Spain was right. America had donated most of the money spent on these parties each year and had been to every one! To think they had forgotten about America's birthday was an awful thought. He had worn a smile at every party and never said a thing. The nations would have never even realized he had a Birthday like everyone else until Spain had brought it up today.

"So amigos, I think we should throw a party even better than the rest we have pulled off over the past 200 years! We have three weeks to get this party idea off the ground! I say we assign every country a part in this party. I have already taken much consideration into this and have made a list of who does what. Any objections?" No one raised their hand, they all knew that if you didn't count America, Spain was definitely into parties and knew just how to throw a good one.

"Okay, here's the list. England, you're making the guest list. I made sure you didn't have to cook a single thing," an angry rant could be heard atop the table the Brit was still standing on, "France, you're in charge of where it's at and what we're doing. Germany, you make any reservations needed and help France with the ideas. Italy, you get the balloons. Switzerland, you make the cake. Make it as big as possible! We'll give you the dimensions of the door it will have to fit through as soon as we know where this party will take place."

For the next hour, Spain told every nation what they were in charge of and discussed with everyone in the room what the party was going to be like. By the time they were done, there was no doubt he had missed his whole show and then some.

_**~! #$%^&*()_+**_

America had been at home, so sick he couldn't even care about the book in his wobbling hands. After the party he had held for Hungary's birthday, he had been completely worn out and accidently fell asleep with his head in the freezer that night while looking for an ice pack to put on his head. When he awoke, not only did he have a severe cold but he _was_ cold. He was too sad and too sick to care about the somewhat pun. It had already been the 236th year his birthday would be ignored again. At this point, his smiling façade was nearly perfected. The only thing you could notice that makes you guess he's unhappy is how the little twirl of hair he had, the strand that stood completely on end, drooped a tiny bit at these parties. No one had noticed yet so he was sure he was safe for the time being.

He looked at the clock resting next to him on the table adjacent to the couch he was sitting on. It had to have been hours after the meeting he had missed. The American sneezed, thinking it was a sign of his sickness, not even wondering if a certain meeting was still going on and talking about him.

_**~! #$%^&*()_+**_

The next few weeks went by without America even noticing the shared giggles behind his back, anticipating his surprise when he saw the party they were making him. By the week before the party, Switzerland had already gotten the trillions of ingredients he needed for the 9-story cake and France had decided on the setting of the party. July 4th at 6 PM at America's house. They would call America's boss to make America work over time on his Birthday. Thankfully England had a key to Alfred's house so getting in the designated party place wasn't going to be hard. America would come home not expecting a thing, open his door, and see every nation standing in his house screaming "SURPRISE, DUDE!" in their best American accent. The plan was full proof.

By the week before his birthday, America's ahoge had already started to fall some. He was worried it would get to the point where it would be flopping on his forehead and completely noticeable. He couldn't think of a good excuse if that were to happen, no one could know his true feelings. It was just like every year! They always forgot his birthday so what was the big deal? Just another year right?...maybe it _was_ because it was another year of forgetting his birthday that he was even more sad than usual.

Alfred decided the best thing to do would be to ignore the other countries' company as best he could, which seemed not to be a problem since they were plenty busy and had no time for him lately. America decided to not even pick up the cake he bought for himself at Wal Mart this year, it would be better to just forget his own birthday and picking up a cake he ordered himself for himself would be just too depressing. This year, he would join the other nations and not celebrate his birthday either.

_**~! #$%^&*()_+**_

The day of his birthday, America woke with a start. He had been dreaming about the American Revolution again, for the _**4**__**th**_ day in a row. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about his birthday. Looking over at his phone, he realized that he had managed to wake up before the alarm and decided to get up anyway. The American found his favorite shirt consisting of only one word on the red, white, and blue striped fabric, "Freedom" in bold, black letters stretching across his chest. His jeans were black today and the socks he chose to wear were studded with tiny stars. Leaving his bomber jacket draped over the chair in the corner of his room, he grabbed a thin, black jacket and a camouflage baseball cap to protect him from the rain.

He was glad at least for the day off he got. His boss hadn't said anything to him about his birthday the day before so he must have forgotten too. This was going to be the best time to go to Publix and get his birthday dinner. Even if everyone did forget it was his birthday, his people would still enjoy the 4th of July since it was a holiday anyways. Which meant that if he wanted to get to the store before crowds of people started bustling in to get last minute items for feasts with their families, before noon was the best time to avoid the inconvenience.

The car was already drizzled with rain and seemed to almost cry with him on his way to get groceries. Most of the time on his way to and from the store, he had only one hand on the wheel. The other was busy trying to wipe away tears so he could see the road without a blurred vision. Alfred had bought many things for tonight's dinner. Lettuce, watermelon, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, spinach, carrots, apples, Italian dressing, a varied array of spices, and everything else he had written onto his grocery list. He was going to cook a huge meal for himself tonight to keep him distracted. It would take hours to cook all the dishes he was planning on making.

Apron on and knife in hand, hours had already passed since he had brought in the bags of food and settled them on his kitchen table. If the countries could see him like this, they would think he had been replaced by aliens! None of them knew about his secret. The fact that every day he was putting on a show and he actually hated the greasy cheeseburgers sold at McDonald's. How he actually loved to read and write. His favorite food was fruit salad and that was what he was making right now. Alfred had no clue why he pretended to be a pig in front of the others, he just did. He liked to savor the fact that no one knew he was actually thinking about becoming vegetarian but already knew he couldn't because it would be obvious he was if he stopped eating the disgusting fast food he loathed.

He was so busy rocking out to the music he was listening to (he had pulled out his iPod half way through making the sweet potato casserole) and concentrating on cutting every fruit perfectly to make a perfect fruit salad that he didn't notice the bickering outside his house. Voices were being lifted, yelling at each other about being careful with the cake and where the bloody key was. The Indiana Jones theme song was blasting so loud in his ears that he didn't hear a key turn in his lock nor hear the door open.

England took out the key, shoved it into his pocket, and looked up at the sight of America in a frilly apron reading "Caution: Awesome Cook" while slicing a banana with the knife in his right hand. Shocked, he stopped with his foot halfway through the doorway. "What are you doing, aru? The cake will fall if we keep trying to hold it up!" China exclaimed but stopped as soon as he realized what England was looking at. Soon all of the countries close enough to the door had stopped yelling at each other to look at what had gotten the two other nations silent.

America was turning to find where the heck he had put the bowl of blueberries when he randomly glanced up at the door and froze in the middle of his kitchen with his hands out, about to grab the long lost bowl of tiny berries.

The whole room was silent until Alfred finally said, "Wha-what are you guys doing here? It's already 5:30, shouldn't you guys be um…working or something?" England could almost see the cake in his mind toppling over onto his head so he rushed inside, avoiding a crisis. Arthur marched all the way up to the young nation standing next to a bowl of blueberries and immediately pointed an accusing finger at his face. "What the bloody hell are you doing, eating _FRUIT?"_ America was startled that England had started yelling at him.

"What about some blasted McDonald's or something? Shouldn't you be pigging out on greasy fries on your birthday?" England was shocked at many things in this situation but then realized something that was really surprising, "Wait, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be working over time?"

America was puzzled. Over time? It was his birthday! "No, my boss gave me the 4th of July off to celebrate Independence day. What are _you_ doing here? Is that a cake?" he asked as the 9-story cake was placed oh so carefully on his kitchen table by Germany and Spain. Spain looked everything but happy though as he turned to the other nations gathering around the scene. "France! Weren't you supposed to make sure America's boss gave him over time today so that we had time to set this all up and surprise him?" he was definitely furious.

"Oh la la! I must have forgotten mon copain. Je regrette!" France apologized to the furious country addressing him. The other nations stood there in America's kitchen awkwardly. That is, until a certain English man was fed up with the silence. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DUDE!" England said in an awful American accent. Soon, the other countries joined in and there were many Happy birthday, dude's around the room. America said nothing.

He was so sure that they would forget again. So sure he would have to survive another year of planning a huge party exactly like the one _he_ wanted but end up throwing it for another nation besides himself. "Who planned all of this?"

"Mon ami, voici!" France exclaimed pushing Spain towards America, managing to avoid his wrath like the clever bastard he was. America looked at Spain with intent eyes. Spain had remembered! Finally, someone had remembered him! It was such a great feeling that Alfred through his arms over Spain and hugged him for a good, long minute. Startled Spain did nothing for a few seconds but soon rested his hands on America's back, the blond nation must have been relieved not to be ignored for yet another year.

England pushed the two apart and glared at America, a question still unanswered. "You didn't tell us why you're eating fruit on your birthday. And wearing such a stupid apron! You look like girl, wanker!" the multiple eyebrows England wore were pointing at his eyes, laughing so hard. America! Waring a bloody apron suited for a female version of Prussia! So funny!

Alfred blushed and looked at the countries gathered. He continued his cooking preperations, turning his back on them and said while looking at the oven timer, "I hate McDonald's."

If silence were to materialize, it would be a cloak that wrapped around all of the nations, squeezing and suffocating them.

"You-you h-hate….McDonald's?" Japan asked in a bewildered state.

"Well…..yeah." America's eyebrows furrowed in an expression that asked _WTF do you think I just said? Is it really that hard for you guys to believe?_ "I don't like any fast food. I detest- no I **loathe** fast food. I'm practically at the point of becoming vegetarian."

America finished chopping the blueberries and slid them off the cutting board and into the bowl of already cut fruits. "Well, since I had made enough for multiple people tonight, I was just planning on leftovers, and since you guys are already here, you wanna eat something?" he asked while holding out a bowl of cut greens and another bowl of cut fruits. "Mmmmm, I do like me some salads." America said this with almost a "ME GUSTA" face (he does love his internet memes).

The countries all visibly relaxed, France ran over to the cake and started cutting slices. The tension around the room had dispersed and people had started to chat. Random happy Birthday wishes were said to America as he silently ate a portion of his regular salad, savoring the greens and slight taste of ranch dressing. Then, the doorbell decided to ring.

China got up from the table with a piece of cake in his hand, opening the door with the other. "Erm, guys? Do we need the clown anymore? …..or the guy we payed to dress up as Ronald Mcdonald? Um, there's also a guy here trying to get us to sign for the moonwalk we ordered. Looks like it got here in time at least."

America laughed as Spain got up to sort the whole thing up. He was happy that they had gone so far as to order a fricking moonwalk! Why buy the moon or go for a walk when you can _bounce_ on a moonwalk?

Spain was just glad to see America laughing and happy again. No one had to know that America's birthday would have gone unacknowledged again if he hadn't seen a certain filled order form for a birthday cake on July 4th signed by America.

_Yeah, crappy story is crap. Randomly made on the spot. I wanted to make something where they find out America actually hated fast food but it turned into this instead. Plot is awful and story is kinda pointless but oh well. And I couldn't figure out a better way for Spain to remember America's birthday than that. I had to go change that part to make it so that he did buy the cake just didn't pick it up since he ordered it. It was originally that he decided not to buy a cake at all. Hope you all enjoyed otherwise! Trying to think of more ideas and no, I can't bring myself to right M rated stuff. Sorry, guys. I live in Florida and reading about Florida like that in some fanfiction….disturbing. lol xD But reading it's K ^^ HURAH FOR INTERNET MEMES! :-D eheh_


End file.
